


Wolf and Fox

by Theotherhuman



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherhuman/pseuds/Theotherhuman
Summary: Wolves and foxes have been at war for many yors (years), just because Nico, a wolf, was attacked at a young age by a fox. Though Nico, a special wolf with different colored paws, falls for a beautiful fox named Lily. Will they end up together, saving both foxes and wolves from the terrible war? Or will they be pulled apart because of it?





	1. The Night in Winter

I blinked the snow from my eyes.. Great.. Snowing again! I loved the snow.. It's just the memories it gave me in the cold leaf. It was the time when my parents started the war between foxes and wolves. I was the reason… just because ONE fox tried to hurt me as a pup. The war has been going on for years.Im an adult now… and the war is still going.  
I stood up from the snow and looked down at my mismatched feet. One was black, like a normal wolfs.One was white, another was purple, and the other was orange.I was an interesting wolf… but oh well, others had to deal with that of me.Since I'm the Alpha´s son.I heard the Alpha, my father, call for me,¨ NICO! COME HERE!!!¨  
I peeked up from the snow and shuffled through the snow to my father, “Hello father! what do you want of me?¨Nero looked at me with sad eyes, ¨ it's your younger sister… she may not make the wound.” My sister  
Berro had been wounded by a fox. My heart sank to my paws. I  
managed to choke out, ¨ Are we out of herbs? Is it too deep?¨ He shook his shaggy head ¨ it was infected with something we do not know. We can't do anything about it. ¨ He started to cry. My heart seemed to slow to a beat per 40 seconds. ¨ May i see her?”I asked sadly, Father nodded and i left to the healing cave.I saw her. Blood all over her once white back where clawed and bite marks were visible, showing her attacker had no mercy despite the fact she was so small.  
¨ hey sis..¨ I said gently. she looked up with a soft whimper, ¨ hey bro bro¨she said cheerfully but obviously in pain.I looked at her sadly.She was only 2 yor´s old. ¨ I'm gonna miss ya...¨ I said. She gave me a lick, ¨, of course, you will! I'm awesome!¨ I laughed, ¨ Very much so¨ I licked her back ¨ I'll see you in star pack¨ I said quietly. She gave me a playful nudge with her paw,¨ ill beat ya in something!¨ i barked a laugh ¨ yeah i suppose so!¨ just then our healer, Split, came over and told me to leave Berro to rest, i nodded and walked away to my sleep cave.  
The next morning she had died. We had a hole dug and she was put with other younger pups that died from the Royals.I gave the speech,¨We will always remember Berro.Our little floof ball of adorableness and laughs.Let her walk with other leaders in starpack!¨  
I mourned pretty much the whole day, then at night i fell asleep.I woke up and went for a walk.i sniffed the trees. Good.our pack was doing its job and continuing the scent marks! I barked approvingly, then continued to walk toward the two leg farm. I never traveled that way.Only heard of how many exotic animals there were to kill. And eat.

 

I walked down toward the farm, i saw that the monster, that was described everytime the others talked about it, was gone. That would mean that the two legs were gone.I walked down and saw a big animal that was white and black, it made this weird moo sound.I tackled it and held the throat until it stopped struggling and i could feel it going cold. I tore it to shreds and ate most of it.As doing this i remembered what i heard about foxes, that they always brought their food back before eating their share.Personally i thought it was stupid.I continued to chow down and began to drag the rest of the meaty fat to the forest when i heard a weird noise from the farm.  
A two legger came out with a thunderstick and tried to shoot me with the thunderstick. It whizzed past me, nearly missing .I tried to haul the rest of the animal to the forest faster, but it was no use. I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and I realized the thunderstick had gotten me. I was unable to move, and the twoleg began to approach me, holding his thunderstick. Blood rushed from my leg, and I was losing my consciousness. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into the bushes. I was dying, and afraid that what was behind the bushes would finish me off. I shut my eyes in fear.  
“Hey guys. Look, I found someone.” Someone said. Who ever it was, they were standing next to me.  
“Is it a fox?” Someone else said.  
“No, Half.” The first one said. I opened my eyes, realizing that these wolves were friendly. I saw a wolf with white and black markings. He had blue eyes, and a scar across his nose led me to believe that he was an experienced fighter. The other one, Half, was a white wolf with his right side almost completely black. Or maybe it was a black wolf with his left side almost completely white? Nevermind, I thought to myself. “Hey, are you okay?” The first wolf asked me.  
“Uh, yea, I think so.” I said.  
“Well, you sure don’t look like you are.” He said. “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, did I?” He said, seeming glad I was here.  
“No, you didn’t.” I responded.  
“Well, I’m Polar.” He said. “And this is Half.” He pointed his paw towards Half.  
“Hello.” Half said.  
“I’m Nico, nice to meet you, Polar.” I said.  
“Nico, we need your help with something.” He said. “But first, we’ll tend to your wound.” He looked behind him, towards a small dip in the hills. “Lake, Speck, come here, we have a wounded wolf!” He barked. I thought these names were quite weird… but oh well. Two wolves appeared from the dip in the hill. One was a she-wolf that had a flat russian blue color.I guessed this was Lake. The other one was a tiny black pup with a white spot on his forehead.I guessed this was Speck. Snow fell gently, as the world seemed to not know that it had killed a little wolf pup of fluff and adorableness. I felt a surge of anger. How dare it?! Not understand that it killed such an innocent creature!! I controlled the anger so nobody thought i was insane. Anger and pain make me howl. I didn't mean to. It just happened.

I hoped they didn't think i was crazy by randomly howling like that…  
“Is something troubling you? Lake said gently, nudging over a small rabbit’s body. “Sorry, but it’s all we can offer at the moment.”  
“Thank you.” I responded, the smell of food bringing me back from my thoughts. “I forgot how hungry I am.” I hungrily ate the rabbit, nearly forgetting to thank Starpack.  
“Thank you Starpack for this rabbit,” I began.  
Polar walked up to me and asked. “Who’s Starpack?” Then it hit me. These wolves were not a pack! They were loners!

“Starpack is um, kind of like..” I tried explaining. “It’s like, when a wolf dies, they... They go to Starpack.” I said, holding back tears from my eyes, remembering Berro.  
“Oh,” Polar responded, noticing my sadness. “I think I get it-”  
“Uh hey, Nico, don't you need your wounds tended to?” Lake  
“ uh yeah… if you don't mind, if you do, then I'll be on my way…” I said uncomfortably, tears falling in the same rhythm of the snow, slowly but barely noticeable.  
Lake shook her head, “ Not a problem, Nico” and she called Speck over and they both started to help with my wound.  
“ Thank you,” I said quietly. They both nodded, I looked at Speck with the memory of Berro. I apparently looked sad because they both tilted their heads,  
“ Are you alright?” Speck asked.  
I didn't answer, I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want them to worry or give me sympathy. I decided to say, “ My sister was two yor’s old. She died this morning.”  
Lake blinked, “ I'm so sorry…”  
I responded, “Don't give me sympathy, please. I have enough of it. It just makes it worse.”


	2. The Loners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i m b a a t t h e s e s o n o

“So, listen.” Polar told me. “We really do need your help with something.”  
“I’m listening.” I told him.  
“There are some foxes over by our pond, and they claimed it as their territory and are guarding it regularly.” He sighed. “The pond was our only source of water, but now it’s gone.” I saw the tears in his eyes.  
“Oh, I see.” I responded.  
“Our youngest one, Speck, nearly died trying to retrieve some water for Lake.” He said. “We would have fought them, but we need more wolves to fight them without losing.” His eyes glimmered with hope. “But now you’ve come.”  
“Oh.” I said, excited to hear I was going to fight foxes. I hated foxes!  
“Now, now,” Lake said, reading my mind. “We won’t be ruthlessly killing them.” She joked.  
“I know.” I responded disappointedly. Lake’s face turned serious. “But we will if we have to. Otherwise, we’ll try to talk it out.” Her face seemed normal again.  
“Anyway, come on!” Polar said to me and Half. We walked towards the pond. The trees around us became more scarce, and I felt a cold breeze gently blow my fur. Something was coming. Something big. I could hear the faint splashing of the pond lapping against the sandy   
shore, blown in the breeze. Foxes guarded the pond. Polar growled in fury. I could hear bushes rustling, and I saw a beautiful fox happily bound out of the bushes, without a care in the world. It used to be like that for me. I  
thought, again remembering Berro. We walked down a hill, Polar leading the way. We showed ourselves, and the fox that was previously happy was now startled and scared.  
“Who goes there?!” A fox yelled at us. The other 4 foxes yelped in agreement. I looked at Polar to see what he wanted to do. He was obviously the leader of the group. I realized one day i would have to lead. But that didn't matter now. Nero isn't going to die for a while. If he did, that would mean Starpack hated our pack. I waited for directions patiently. But realizing he didn't realize I spoke, out of pure instincts, “ We come in peace, unless you attack yourselves we will not hurt you.” Polar looked at me, surprised, I realized I spoke in a formal tone that isn't like myself. A big fox, probably the leader of the guard group, walked forward, “ Alright, I suppose we can hear you out, but be warned, if you attack you will regret it.” I nodded, looked at Polar hoping he would be the one to explain.  
He must've thought I had it covered, because he said nothing. I looked back at the fox.He must’ve realised the hesitation though.  
Polar walked forward, anger flaring in his eyes. “You are to leave my pond at once!”   
The Foxes looked at each other, then laughed, “ There’s only a few of you, and many of us, do you think you can order us around?” Asked the leader. I walked forward, “ Please reconsider! Perhaps this could be a neutral area?” The foxes considered this for a while.The beautiful fox said, “ depends on what the owners say, I agree with this idea, since I am the Alpha’s daughter, I will allow this if they agree.” She flicked her tail toward the group of loners.I waited for his answer.   
Polar looked furious. “Share this with you?!” He yelled. “Who do you think you are?! You have no rights here!” The foxes prepared themselves for a fight. I did too. Polar was right. These foxes had no right here. “You stole MY pond and now you want to share it with ME?!” He howled angrily. “You will pay for your crimes!” Polar lunged towards the largest fox, grabbing his scruff, and tossing him aside.  
“Father!” The beautiful fox yelped in sadness. “Get him!” She commanded the remaining four foxes. They lunged towards Polar and I, but we were outnumbered, and could not defend ourselves. Suddenly, the beautiful fox yelled to her clanmates. “No! Only the first one!” The foxes sprung to attention, forgetting me and Polar. I watched as Polar shredded the eye of a fox, knocking them down in blood. The other three foxes swarmed Polar, but Half burst from the bushes, surprise attacking them. Two of the foxes layed limp, the other one running. The last fox, the beautiful one, began to flee as well. Polar lunged at her, nicking his claws in her fur, pulling her back. She fell down, screeching in pain.  
I realized that this wasn't right. The foxes had no other sources of water, as did the loners.I looked at the beautiful fox. The black tip of her tail reminded me of Berro, since Berro had a black tip as well. Out of instincts of protection for my sister I lunged. Then I realized what I was doing, and tried to twist myself away to another fox, But Polar realized this and was distracted as the fox ran away.The others followed her lead and reatreted, The Beautiful fox yelled in tears, “ Fine! Take your pond! We’ll find a better one!”, as she and the others ran off. Something seemed.. Different.. About her. She wasn’t like the other foxes, she was-  
“Hey, thanks for helping us, Nico.” Lake interrupted my thoughts.  
“Oh, uh… no problem, anytime.” I responded distractedly, still lost in thought.  
“We owe you one.” Polar said happily.  
I nodded, treading away. I have to speak to her! I thought about sneaking to her camp and talking to her. Maybe, just maybe, I might have liked her a little bit. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i am sorry for any typos


	3. Nico’s Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, terrible at these so just read it

It was night, so most wolves were asleep, I padded from my den, peeking around to see if anyone was awake, No one was so I continued into the forest. I walked for a while and then saw the camp. The fox I was looking for must have been in a night patrol because there she was. I wondered if it was still called night patrol for foxes as I slowly came out from the trees. She saw me and blinked, “ You, You're the ones that were with those weird wolves,” she said without hatred nor liking. She just said it. I nodded. “Yeah… Im Nico.” She nodded, “ Im Lilly, im guessing you're the Nico who started all this war?” I blushed, “ I- I didn't mean to… A fox just was playing with me and my Mom came at the wrong time…” Lilly nodded, “ Foxes and wolves have different ways of play and fight, don't they?” I nodded again. “ I'm sorry about the loners… they just really wanted the lake.” I said. Her expression hardened, “ as I said, we will find a new lake. One that will give more water to the others. That lake was small, and very few could go and drink at it at a time, we are fine.”  
I nodded. Unsure what to say. She looked at me, the stars reflecting off her sea-green eyes, “ I've never really talked to a wolf before, are all of them this nice?” I felt slightly shocked, “Erm… no… considering most hate foxes now and want to kill them just because I was… special... Don’t ask… I seriously have no idea.”  
She nodded as if she understood. Other wolves didn’t really understand. How could she? I knew I was special but didn’t really know why either. She spoke, “ I am special too, I am not sure why either.¨  
I couldn't believe this fox understood how I felt…. “Nico, I-” She began, but suddenly, howls sounded from the nearby trees.

“Traitor!” Nero yelled.  
I turned, my eyes wide with fear. “Father!” I stuttered. “It’s not what it looks like.”  
“It’s exactly what it looks like!” He yelled. “You’re helping the foxes!” Wolves poured out from the trees behind him. They howled, surrounding me and Lilly. Nero walked forward, and I stood in his way, but he knocked me aside. I flew onto a patch of bramble, getting tangled in it.  
From the brambles, I yelled“ Father! Please! This fox isn’t against us! She’s like me! She-She’s “Special”!Like.. like how I am” I pointed my nose toward her black features that were supposed to be white.   
Nero growled in anger, “it could be tar or mud that seems black because of the night sky” I shook my head as best i could in the brambles, “She looked like this before she even knew me” Nero looked at me, fire seemed to be burning in his eyes from the anger“It could be a trick for ALL wolves” Most of the wolves looked uneasy, though, as if they believed it could have something to do with something else.  
They started protesting and verbally worrying.  
As they protested and worried I slowly untangled myself from the brambles. As soon as I got out Nero saw and howled, “ SILENCE ” I gulped as he approached me. What was I supposed to do if he attacked me? He was basically three times the size of me and had much more muscle. He came over and raised his paw, claws extended, right above my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the fact I have it typed down I might just wait for a bit...  
> on a cliffhanger :D


	4. Claws Hurt

I felt my fathers' claws rake my face. The pain of knowing he was my idol joined with the pain of the claws. Blood poured from the gashes above my eyes, blood blinding my vision. I fell backward in pain and slumped against the hard forest floor. Nero padded up towards me, his eyes blazing red with fury. Suddenly, I heard an angry growl.  
“Leave our friend alone.” It was Polar and his friends, Speck and Half. Speck was bigger than I had last seen him, and Half looked stronger than ever. Polar’s black and white fur was clean and spotless. They were here to help me.  
Nero laughed. “You’re too late,” Polar growled and lunged towards Nero. But Nero was quickly overpowering him. Suddenly Half jumped on him, followed by Speck. The other wolves stood back, unsure if they were to help or stand by. Speck fell off of the ball of wolf-fighting. Nero growled and lunged towards him, but Half shoved Speck out of the way. Nero’s claws raked Half’s belly, blood gushing out. Polar shrieked and lunged on Nero’s back. Half joined in, and then Speck. Nero overwhelmed the weakened Half and then tossed Speck into the brambles. Polar’s eyes met mine for a mere second. I could see the pain and anger like fire battling with ice. I knew what I had to do. Lifting myself up from the blood-stained dirt, I limped towards my father, biting at his neck. Nero was about to kill Polar, but I had managed to distract him long enough for Polar to get up. He turned and looked at me, anger in his eyes. Speck barked in his squeaky little voice, before jumping up and biting Nero’s tail, then making a run for it. He dashed off into the bushes. Polar slammed into Nero’s side, knocking him out. I limped over to Half, who hadn’t moved since he fell down. Blood had stopped pouring from his large cuts. His pained eyes strained to look towards me.  
“Y-you kn-know what to d-do..” He breathed and looked over towards the incapacitated Nero.  
I looked at my father, once he was a loving, happy, alpha, and now he was a war-crazed monster, hungry for blood. “I can’t do it.” I decided.  
“You must!” Polar barked. “Kill him!”  
I felt like the trees were closing in on me. I knew I couldn’t kill my dad, but I had to. “No, I-” I began to say. Polar growled at me and pushed me backward onto the ground, dust flying up into my eyes. Probably for the better, I thought. I could hear the faint sounds of my father’s howling, the blood falling from his body. With my remaining consciousness, I could see the other wolves chasing down Polar and Speck. Lake’s head popped out from the bushes, dragging the dying Half into the bushes. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling as if I was sinking into a pool of mud. This is how it ends….  
I thought as I slowly sank into darkness, Knowing I betrayed my pack…  
I blacked out completely.


	5. Lil

The world was dark. I could feel no pain. Was this what it was like when one joined Starpack? I looked around the dark world. “Hello?” I called, my voice quivering slightly. I heard a voice.  
My father's voice:  
“Son”  
I gulped and turned to face him. He was young again, not the warrior, but the kind leader. The Dad I always wished I had back. He smiled warmly, “ I am sorry I have to put you through this… You were the one I fought for, yet when you forgave the fox I had thought you insane. How dare you, after all these years, go with the ones who harmed you?”His smile had faded at this point. I stared at him, tears coming to my eyes,“I-I just wanted to s-stop the f-fighting,” I sobbed. His smile returned, “I understand that now.”He said simply. He faded away. I tried to swipe at the are to pull him back, but he was gone. I heard a snarling voice behind me, “traitor.” it growled. I remembered that bloodthirsty, war-crazed, voice.  
I turned  
It was my father, but the one who loathed me for trying to talk to a fox. “Dad I-” He howled “ SILENCE, your traitorous mouth is not worthy to speak, especially to me!”I stared at him. Then I said, bolder than I felt, “ I am not the traitor. You started the war because of me, correct?” For a second he looked surprised, the realization crept upon his face. “ Y-yes…. You are correct…” He no longer looked war-crazed or bloodthirsty He ran over and put his head on my neck. “ what have I done?” he whispered, “How could I have done this to the only reason I truly fought for?” I said quietly, “ you didn't understand how I felt. That one fox just wanted peace.” He put his head off my shoulder, “ I am sorry, My son, I forgive you” He faded away.  
I looked around and saw my beautiful white mother. I felt tears come to my eyes. She had died by a fox right in front of me, “M-M-Mother?”I said through tears. She smiled warmly, “ Hello, my child. My Nico. How are you?” I stammered, “ F- fine… I-I’m fine…..” No. I wasn’t. I knew my whole family is dead. She touched my nose with hers, “I love you, Little Me” and disappeared  
I looked over my shoulder and saw my sister, “ Hey bro bro, nice to see you!” She said as she bounded over. I smiled, her leg was completely healed. “ Right back at you, Bero.” I said, “ Hey, sis… am I… joining Starpack?” She shook her head. “Nah, you're just getting visited by the ones who are dead you know because you're the new leader, so far you have two extra lives!” I had heard the tale of leaders of packs getting four lives. I never understood how, until now. “Oh…. I see” he muttered. “ Well, you're waking up so I dont have long, love you!” The place went white, and I awoke.  
A voice close by said, “ He’s waking!” My eyes were now fully open, and I could see the pretty fox, Lilly. “ Li-Lilly?” I croaked. My throat felt dry. Instincts told me to get up and get to the water. “ Hey, Nico. You feeling alright?”  
“If you dont count my throat feeling like a bone” I replied in the croaky voice. She smiled, “yeah, well here, open your mouth.” I opened my mouth, unsure what she would do, and she put a leaf with a lot of water to my mouth and tilted it so it would slide into my mouth.  
It was the best tasting water I’ve ever had. Even though it was normal water, it tasted wonderful to my dry mouth. After I drank enough to keep my mouth and throat normal, I tried to stand, but pain shot up my body and I fell. Lilly looked at me worriedly, “Your wounds aren't completely healed!” she yelped in alarm, “ you shouldn't move!” I sighed, “ oh great, so I just have to stay here, lying down, with nothing to do, is that right Lilly?”  
“ well I can give you poppy seeds, they’ll ease your pain and make you want to sleep. Also, call me Lil, everyone else does.” my body was throbbing, so I said, “Ok, Lil, can I have those poppy seeds?” She nodded and put some in my mouth and I drifted into a dream world.


	6. Dreams for Days

I dreamt I woke in the woods. A pretty creepy woods, considering the trees were black, as were the leaves, yet it seemed like an almost normal day. I felt the brambles under my pads as I walked. I sighed, where was I? I knew I was asleep but wasn't that strange? Weren’t you supposed to NOT know where you were, or if you were in a dream? The place seemed almost familiar. As if... As if... Of course! I suddenly realized where I was and what happened, as if my memories were pouring back into my head. I remembered what had happened last night, like a flash of pain repeating itself over and over again in my mind. Shaking the crusty mud out of my fur, I walked along wondering if my friends were there, or if I was completely alone. A rustle in the bushes startled me, turning around, I found before me a horrible sight. Half’s white fur had been torn off, leaving bloodied skin. A dark aura surrounded him, filling his eyes and mouth and ears with black nothingness. His eyes… or eye sockets, met mine. Obviously dead, he looked at me with ghostly eyes.  
“Do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“You know what to do.”  
“No, I don’t…”  
“Listen to yourself, Nico.”  
“I don’t... hear anything…”  
“Exactly.”  
“What?”  
“Fill the emptiness, make the wrong right, in the darkest of nights, there is still light.”  
“Wha-”  
“You heard me. Fix it.”  
“Fix what?”  
“You know what it is.”  
“No… please, explain…”  
“You’ll see... “  
My vision going black, the words repeated in my head.  
Fill the emptiness, make the wrong right, in the darkest of nights, there is still light.  
Fill the emptiness, make the wrong right, in the darkest of nights, there is still light.  
Fill the emptiness, make the wrong right, in the darkest of nights, there is still light.

***  
“Agh, get up already.” It was Lake, her eyes tired and sick.  
“L-Lake?” I coughed, the visions repeating in my head. How’d I suddenly get here? Just then, I remembered the latest memories. Lilly nursing me to health, telling me to call her ‘Lil’.I looked at Lake,  
“ Hey, lake. How are you healing?” I asked  
“Fine,” she said casually, licking her paws and curling up, “It just hurts if I move  
too much.”  
I nodded and stayed in my position. I wasn't sure if she’d heal correctly. Hopefully, she would recover soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, in the end, my friend and I stopped writing. I've been trying to get him to help me but he just won't. If you have any ideas please let me know nwn'

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there was any typos. I started making this story at a really young age, lost it but thought it was a good idea, and recreated it with a friend of mine. If you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
